A variety of energy sources are used in creating hot water for commercial and residential use including electric, solar, and various fuels. Natural gas and propane are preferred by some customers due to e.g., the relatively quick heating rate. These fuels are supplied as a gas that is burned in a combustion chamber to provide heat energy to raise the water temperature.
Gaseous fuels are typically supplied to a gas-powered water heater through supply piping connected with e.g., a tank or underground supply line. The supply piping feeds the gas to a location within a structure housing the water heater and is then connected to the water heater. Tubing or other conduit is used to connect with the supply piping to supply the gas to a burner in the combustion chamber of the water heater.
The gas must pass through a wall of the water heater's cabinet or shell to reach the combustion chamber. A seal must be included in order to control the entry of air into the combustion chamber. Various constructions have been proposed for this passage, each having certain disadvantages. In some conventional constructions, crimped or pressed parts are used that require adherence to very close tolerances during manufacturing to provide leak-free connections. Other constructions make use of resilient (e.g., rubber) components that may wear or age over time.
Accordingly, an assembly for connecting a gas water heater with a gas supply would be useful. More particularly, an assembly for a connecting a gas water heater that can be more readily manufactured, facilitates installation of the water heater, and minimize gas leaks would be beneficial.